A la conquête d'un amour perdu d'avance
by minimione
Summary: Quand Dumbledore emploie les grands moyens pour rapprocher les maisons ennemis, il n'y va pas de main morte ! Jugez plutôt... petit changement de résumé car le précédent ne me plaisait pas mais l'histoire reste la même
1. Une soirée comme les autres

**Hermione/Drago**

**Une jeune femme était paisiblement allongée dans l'herbe, savourant un roman à l'eau de rose qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement en ces chaudes journées d'été. Plus que quelques jours de tranquillité avant de retrouver l'effervescence de son collège, Poudlard. Elle allait y retrouver ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry mais cette année serait particulière : ils devraient passer leur ASPIC, se qui marquerait la fin de sept merveilleuses années d'amitié… rien qu'à cette pensée, elle se sentit profondément nostalgique et quitta son doux refuge pour prendre une bonne douche et se préparer à une soirée organisée par le ministre de la magie en l'honneur du tricentenaire du collège Poudlard. **

**Pour l'occasion, elle avait acheté une magnifique robe noire en soie dont le décolleté était orné d'un liseré argenté. Sa tenue s'accompagnait d'escarpins noir vernis et d'un sac à main argenté. Sa mère lui avait offert une parure d'argent qui mettait en valeur sa tenue et sa nuque dégagée. A 19h55 précise elle transplana pour atterrir quelques secondes plus tard dans le hall majestueux du Ministère de la Magie où Elle se dirigea vers une salle d'où s'échappait de la musique et des bruits de conversations animées. Elle fut stupéfaite par la magnificence du lieu : c'était une large salle de bal ornée d'un lustre immense, du parquet au sol et des dizaines de miroirs accrochés au mur, donnant à la pièce des dimensions spectaculaires. Beaucoup de personnes dansaient sur la piste et Hermione mit un certain temps à repérer des connaissances, tentant d'avancer lorsque qu'une main puissante l'attira à l'écart de la piste.**

**« - Granger, quelle surprise !**

**Malefoy…**

**Je vois que ma vue enchante tes sens.**

**Pas le moins du monde ! Maintenant, laisse moi tranquille, je souhaiterai retrouver mes amis, bonne soirée !**

**Pas si vite ma belle, je n'ai pas fini avec toi !**

**Ma belle ? Comment oses-tu…**

**Ne t'emballe pas Granger, je ne souhaite pas ton bien. Je dois juste te remettre une lettre de la part de Mac Gonagall.**

**Donne là tout de suite alors et ensuite hors de ma vue !**

**Seulement, cette lettre est dans mes affaires donc suis moi et je te la donnerai.**

**Bah voyons ! et tu crois que je vais te croire ?**

**La jeune femme commençait à perdre patience mais elle prenait sur elle, ne voulant pas satisfaire l'esprit pervers du jeune serpentard. Elle ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de remarquer le physique avantageux du jeune homme mais son caractère exécrable lui retirait tout son charme.**

**Ne t'en fais pas, je ne toucherai jamais une fille comme toi.**

**Le jeune ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi toute cette appréhension face à elle qu'il détestait de tout son être ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver sublime dans sa robe bustier qui moulait parfaitement ses formes… Non, c'est granger voyons !**

**Bon tu t'amènes, j'ai autre chose à faire que de traîner avec un sang de bourbe ! **

**Les deux jeunes gens s'engagèrent alors dans le dédale des couloirs menant à l'appartement privé des Malefoy au sein même du ministère. Hermione n'était pas à son aise dans ces longs couloirs, seule avec Malefoy. Il lui semblait que le fourbe serpentard lui tendait un piège mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Une fois devant leur appartement, Drago les fit entrer et ordonna à Hermione de l'attendre dans le salon. **

**Anxieuse, elle observait le fastueux appartement, respirant le luxe mais paradoxalement, on sentait aussi la froideur qui émanait de chaque mur, chaque objet présent dans la pièce. Alors qu'elle s'approcha d'un objet oblong l'attirant fortement, elle entendit les pas de Malefoy se rapprocher et elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il la maintint violement contre lui et lui susurra d'un ton plein de menaces :**

**Alors Granger, on s'intéresse aux forces obscures maintenant ? La meilleure amie du Sauveur voudrait le trahir lâchement ?**

**Dégage Malefoy ! Jamais je ne m'allierai à Voldemort…**

**Ne prononce pas ce nom !**

**Sale fouine, comment veux-tu nous vaincre si tu crains jusqu'au nom de ton propre maître ?**

**Elle su rien qu'à son regard qu'elle était allée beaucoup trop loin. Malefoy la balança violemment contre le mur opposé. Elle entendit sa robe se déchirait et sentit sa tête heurtait violemment le sol puis se fut le trou noir. **


	2. Voyage pertubant

**Drago commença à paniquer car la jeune griffondor ne se relevait pas de sa chute. Il se précipita vers elle, heureux que personne ne puisse le voir venir au secours de son ennemi, et tente de la réveiller par de petites claques sur les joues mais rien n'y fit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle pour réfléchir calmement à la situation : Pourquoi avait-il était si violant, elle n'avait fait qu'énoncer une vérité, aussi terrible soit-elle… « Mais c'est Granger ! Non c'est une jeune femme après tout, et devenue sacrément belle par-dessus le marché ! » Absorbé par son intense réflexion, il ne sentit pas la griffondor se relever et par conséquent, il ne vit pas arriver l'énorme gifle qu'elle lui assena de toutes ses forces. Le choc lui remit les pieds sur Terre aussi sûrement qu'un seau d'eau glacé et il se releva face à elle, trempé et furieux. **

**Comment as-tu osé ?!**

**Et c'est toi qui poses la question ! Tu viens de me propulser contre ce mur parce que j'avais mis le doigt sur ton point faible et c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser ? Tu rêves Malefoy !**

**Et elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Elle dut tout de même s'arrêter au bout du couloir, le coup avait été violent et sa tête lui tournait encore un peu. Elle décida de passer aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir quelque peu avant de rejoindre ses amis qui devaient la chercher. 5 minutes plus tard, elle rejoignit la salle de bal et aperçu immédiatement Harry puis Ron qui semblait la chercher des yeux.**

**A enfin te voilà toi !**

**Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre les garçons, j'ai été retenue…**

**Qu'est ce que tu as à la joue mione ? **

**Heu… Léger ratage maquillage, ne t'en fait Harry, rien de grave ! **

**Ceci parut satisfait de la réponse de son amie et l'invita à danser sur une musique rock que la jeune fille affectionnait particulièrement. Celle-ci vit Malefoy entrer alors qu'Harry la faisait tourner ; le serpentard semblait chercher quelqu'un et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione, Elle crut déceler une lueur d'envie dans son regard. Elle n'en teint pas compte et la soirée se déroula sans encombres. **

**Les trois amis se rendirent au terrier où ils devaient terminer les vacances. Joyeuse fin de semaine en perspective ! pensa Hermione, heureuse de se retrouver avec des gens aimés. Ils parlèrent toute la nuit de leur été respectif, Hermione s'assura que tous avaient bien fait leur devoir (les deux garçons baissèrent la tête, penauds) jusqu'à ce que Madame Weasley débarque dans le salon en robe de chambre où elle s'insurgea lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que personne n'avait dormi de la nuit. Elle laisse les jeunes gens pour préparer un succulent petit déjeuner que chacun honora largement. Les trois jours au Terrier passèrent à une vitesse affolante et bientôt il fallut préparer les valises pour le lendemain matin 11h, heure de départ pour Poudlard ! Il régnait une ambiance survoltée dans toute la maison jusqu'à ce que Mr Weasley ordonne à tous de se rendre dans la voiture sous peine de rater le train s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas. **

**Arrivés à la gare en catastrophe, le groupe d'amis se réfugia dans un compartiment vide après avoir embrassé Mr et Mme Weasley. Le train s'ébranla à peine les bagages installés dans le filet au-dessus de leur tête. Au bout d'une heure de trajet, les amis papotant gaiement, un homme passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte : **

**Mademoiselle Granger ?**

**Oui, c'est moi**

**Bonjour mademoiselle, vous êtes appelée dans un compartiment réservé aux préfets en chef à l'avant du train. Je vous prie de me suivre.**

**Bien, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. Les garçons, rendez-vous dans la grande salle pour le dîner ! **

**Et elle suivit l'homme qui la conduisit dans un grand compartiment, beaucoup plus confortable que les autres ! Les banquettes semblaient mœlleuses à souhait et des fruits étaient disposés sur une tablette au centre. Seulement, ce charmant tableau fut hautement gâché par la présence de son homologue masculin, Drago Malefoy…**

**Nous voilà à nouveau réuni Granger…**

**Pour mon plus grand déplaisir Malefoy !**

**Quelle douce et agréable jeune fille, toujours d'humeur radieuse**

**La ferme ! **

**Sur ce, l'homme les laissa dans leur compartiment en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui, affolé par l'échange entre les deux camarades.**

**La jeune griffondor s'installa confortablement sur une des banquettes et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son terrible homologue. Cependant, celui-ci ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de venir se coller à la jeune fille.**

**Granger ! **

**Laisse moi Malefoy, ta conversation m'ennuie profondément…**

**Tant pis, tu n'as pas le choix, tu devras me subir pendant les 4h40 que durera encore le voyage. **

**Va voir tes amis mais laisse moi en paix**

**Je ne t'ai pas donné la lettre de Mc Go la dernière fois…**

**Aussitôt éveillée par les paroles de Malefoy, la brune se releva précipitamment face à lui.**

**Oh mon dieu ! j'avais complètement oublié ! **

**Je m'en suis aperçue bien avant toi**

**Et naturellement, tu ne t'es pas donné la peine de venir me l'apporter plus tôt…**

**Quelle perspicacité Granger ! **

**La ferme, donne la moi maintenant ! **

**Que de vulgarités miss je-sais-tout ! **

**Malefoy…**

**Serait-ce une menace ?**

…

**Tant pis pour toi alors, tu en subiras les conséquences ! **

**Il se jeta sur elle et celle-ci prise de panique le rejeta violemment hors de la banquette. Mais Malefoy n'en reste pas là : **

**Un baiser de toi Granger et je te donne la lettre.**

**Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous, sale fouine ! **

**Vraiment ?**

**Assurément ! **

**Je n'ai alors pas le choix…**

**De ? **

**Il attrapa alors son visage à deux mains avant qu'elle ne fasse un geste et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La sensation que ce baiser provoqua en lui était indescriptible, tout d'abord, il sentit la douceur de ses lèvres puis sa terrible morsure qui le fit violemment saigner. La griffondor le regardait avec un regard de haine intense mêlée à la fierté de l'avoir aussi efficacement rejeté. **

**A d'autre Malefoy, mais pas à moi. **

**Sur ce, elle quitta le compartiment après avoir rapidement récupéré toutes ses affaires, laissant Malefoy en proie à un sentiment de frustration mais aussi de haine inégalée. **

******************************************

**Ces deux premiers chapitres sont un peu courts, je sais, mais je veux d'abord savoir s'ils vous plaisent ou non avant d'entamer la suite ! Donc laissez moi juste un petit commentaire please… Merci d'avance ! **

**Minimione**


	3. A l'aube d'une ère nouvelle

**« Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Oh non Granger, je ne te lâcherai pas de l'année, je vais te faire devenir folle. Plus personne ne voudra t'approcher et je serai ton dernier recours, ta bouée de sauvetage et tu me supplieras de t'aider. A ce moment là, je ferais en sorte de te faire tomber amoureuse, je profiterai de toi comme je l'entendrai puis, quand tu seras aveuglée par moi, je te lâcherai pitoyablement et tu sombreras dans un désespoir tel que tu voudras mourir et je serai encore là pour te porter le coup fatal. Oh oui Granger, je t'anéantirai comme tu le mérites… » **

**Drago était frustré par l'attitude de la jeune fille qu'il haïssait depuis si longtemps. Mais, chose troublante, un autre sentiment s'était ajouté : un désir brûlant, violent et impétueux de la posséder toute entière, dans tous les sens du terme, de la faire sienne. **

**Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin mais c'était crucial, vital même. Ses résolutions prises, il fallait désormais un plan infaillible, inattaquable, indécelable… Un plan que même la miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard ne pourrait appréhender… Un plan diaboliquement malfoyien somme toute ! Le plus beau spectacle catastrophe que Poudlard allait connaître…. Rien que d'y penser, il en savourait déjà son futur succès.**

*********************************************

**La jeune femme entra comme une furie dans le compartiment de ses deux amis qui sursautèrent si fort qu'un fou rire s'en suivit immédiatement. Après avoir repris leur esprit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres…**

**Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hermione ?! demanda son rouquin d'ami.**

**C'est Malefoy qui… il… me m'a…**

**Calme toi et explique nous calmement mione.**

**Malefoy m'a embrassé**

**QUOI ?! **

**Les deux garçons s'insurgèrent à l'unisson, se levèrent en faisant mine de lui détruire sa face de rat et en le menaçant d'une mort lente et douloureuse…**

**Sale fouine ! conclue Harry d'un ton plein de hargne – s'il te touche encore une fois, il aurait à faire à moi !**

**A nous ! **

**A nous oui ! De quel droit se permet-il de t'approcher !**

**La manière de réagir de ses amis la touchait énormément. Elle les considérait comme ses frères de cœur et elle savait que ce sentiment était réciproque ce qui la comblait de joie mais parfois leurs réactions se faisaient excessives et elle se faisait un devoir de les remettre sur la bonne voie. **

**Quelques minutes plus tard, le train entra en gare, coupant cours aux récriminations des garçons, de plus en plus en colère contre « la fouine » comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler. **

**Hermione sortit la première pour aider les premières années ; Harry et Ron prirent le chemin des calèches mais ce dernier ne décoléra pas contre Malefoy jusqu'à leur arrivée à table dans la grande salle où ils furent rejoints par tous leurs camarades plus Hermione, à nouveau furieuse.**

**Vous savez QUOI ? Je vais devoir partager un appartement avec Malefoy toute l'année, complètement isolée des autres dortoirs**

**QUOI ? s'exclamèrent tous les voisins proches d'Hermione. **

**Mais le pire, c'est que je commencerais les cours une semaine plus tard que vous. (regards perplexes de la tablée) En effet, notre cher directeur souhaite un rapprochement concret entre les maisons rivales donc nous serons enfermé, Malefoy et moi, dans notre appartement pendant une semaine sans aucun contact avec l'extérieur ! **

**C'est impossible, il n'a pas le droit ! **

**On commence ce soir jusqu'à dimanche soir prochain…**

**La brune s'assit, une mine inconsolable sur le visage. Le repas passa beaucoup trop vite aux yeux du trio qui dû bientôt laisser partir Hermione qui s'avança vers le professeur Mc Gonagall avec l'impression d'aller à l'abattoir. Ses amis lui lancèrent quelques encouragements avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle. **

**Les deux préfets en chef suivaient la vieille femme en silence, se jetant des regards emplis de mépris non refoulé. Arrivés au plus haut du château, le professeur s'arrêta devant un immense tableau représentant un couple d'amoureux enlacés. **

**« Écoeurant » chuchota le serpentard alors que le mot de passe était prononcé « chance ». **

**Voici vos appartements jeunes gens. Vos chambres sont séparées par le salon mais la salle de bain est commune ainsi que la terrasse et la cuisine. Vos repas vous seront apportés par un elfe et vous êtes dispensés de cours cette semaine donc de devoirs. Je vous souhaite une agréable semaine, n'oubliez pas le but de cette expérience : le rapprochement entre les maisons ! **

**Sur ces mots, elle quitta l'appartement et ferma le tableau en donnant ordre aux amoureux de n'ouvrir qu'au directeur Dumbledore. **

**Hermione entra dans sa chambre. Elle était magnifique : la peinture jaune l'éclairait tel un soleil, le baldaquin au milieu de la chambre semblait digne des plus grands hôtels et le bureau était très bien fait mais ce qui la subjugua d'avantage fut l'importante bibliothèque dressée contre un pan entier de mur : elle était au paradis ! **

**Malefoy pénétra dans son antre et découvrit une chambre bien agencée : de couleur vert pâle nuancée de blanc, un lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce ainsi qu'une bibliothèque conséquente et un bureau. Simple et froid, comme lui. De plus, cette semaine tombait à pic pour son plan ! Il commencerait à charmer la griffondor pour qu'à leur sortit, tout le monde la prenne pour une moins que rien qui aurait trahi ses idéaux et son clan…. Parfait ! Et sur ces belles pensées, le serpentard s'endormit rapidement, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. **

***********************************************

**Le lendemain matin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux ; réveillée par la douce lueur d'un rayon de soleil. Confortablement installée dans la chaleur de ses draps, elle décida de passer la journée à lire comme cela, Malefoy ne viendrait pas l'embêter. Elle s'habilla donc d'un short et d'un débardeur puis sortit prendre son petit déjeuner. Sur la table centrale, une lettre était déposée avec pour seule inscription « À lire ensemble ». Ni une ni deux, la jeune fille alla taper à la porte de son homologue. Aucune réponse. Elle pénétra donc dans la chambre et découvrit le serpentard endormi, une partie de son torse découvert. Loin d'être attendrie par cette vision, elle se secoua comme un prunier : **

**« Debout la dedans ! On a du courrier !**

**« Dégage Granger !**

**« Pas tant que tu seras couché ! Aller, bouges toi ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui…**

**« On peut pas sortir de toute manière !**

**« Comme tu veux mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour te donner la lettre !**

**Et elle sortit sans demander son reste. A peine 3 minutes plus tard, Malefoy sortit de sa chambre vêtu d'un pantalon large et d'un débardeur. Il ne semblait pas réveillé et resta bloqué au moins 5 minutes, regardant fixement la table comme si son petit déjeuner allait se faire tout seul. **

**« Bon tu l'ouvres ta lettre ! **

**C'est ce qu'elle fit prestement et après l'avoir brièvement parcouru, son visage arborait une perplexité indescriptible.**

******************************************

**Et voici la suite !! Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai fait que planté le décors mais dès le chapitre prochain, les choses sérieuses vont commencer entre nos deux préfets !**

**Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce début, que vos commentaires soient bons ou mauvais je prends !! **

**Merci à tous et à bientôt !**

**Minimione**


	4. pas si nouvelle que ça finalement

_« Chers préfets en chef, _

_J'espère que votre nuit vous fût profitable et que l'appartement est à votre goût ! _

_Votre séjour forcé dans celui-ci devrait permettre un rapprochement entre la maison Griffondor et Serpentard que vous représentez. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai moi-même prévu tout un programme dont le mot « ennui » sera banni._

_Vos journées seront rythmées par quelques activités de mon cru et chacune de vos soirées seront organisées selon des règles spécifiques que je vous transmettrai en temps et en heure._

_Je me dois d'ajouter que chaque manquement aux règles imposées sera sanctionné d'une journée d'enfermement supplémentaire. _

_Quant à la journée d'aujourd'hui, elle sera sous le signe des présentations, vous devrez donc désormais vous appelez par vos prénoms et ne vous disputer quand qu'à de nécessité absolue. N'oubliez pas, les murs ont des oreilles… Profitez en bien ! _

_Bien à vous, Professeur Dumbledore. » _

**« Il est fou ! Organiser nos journées et nos soirées pendant une semaine entière ! **

**« Comment arrivera t-on a se supporter sans se disputer toute la journée, Tu m'énerves déjà ! **

**« Drago, on va déjà commencer par se calmer. Je ne tiens pas à rester plus d'une semaine enfermé dans cet endroit ! **

**« Très bien… Hermione. Mais dans ces cas là, ne me parle pas ! **

**« De même ! **

**Malefoy ne pouvait qu'admirer le sang-froid de la jeune fille mais aussi sa facilité d'adaptation à une telle situation. Lui-même ne se serait pas senti capable de se calmer sans elle. De plus, son plan pouvait marcher à merveille ! Il était dans un espace clos, qui dit clos di proximité et donc rapprochement… intéressant, voire très intéressant !**

**Il s'approcha donc de la griffondor**

**« Bonjour mademoiselle, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

**Surprise par l'attitude de Drago, Hermione décida de rentrer dans son jeu, voir jusqu'où tout cela les mènerait. **

**« Hermione Granger, préfète en chef pour la maison Griffondor.**

**« Enchanté. Préfet en chef pour la maison Serpentard. **

**« Hum… **

**« Bien, Je vais dans ma chambre, si tu as besoin de moi, ce dont je ne doute pas une seconde Hermione, viens me chercher ! **

**« Prétentieux ! **

**« Qu'aurais-je entendu ?**

**Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Hermione lui tourna le dos et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu lui faire ça à elle ?! Elle ne pourrait jamais tenir une semaine avec cette sale fouine ! Mais s'il lui menait la vie dure, elle ne restera pas passive cette fois et il ne s'en remettrait pas, le sale fils à son papa allait en prendre un coup ! Elle s'allongea sur son lit, un bouquin à la main et se laissa happer par le temps jusqu'à ce que la voix de Malefoy retentisse.**

**« Granger heu… Hermione, courrier ! **

**« J'arrive. **

**Agacée d'être si brutalement interrompue dans sa lecture, elle se leva de mauvaise grâce et rejoignit Malefoy assis à la table de la cuisine, une grimace sur le visage.**

**« Le vieux nous a « organisé » une soirée…**

**« Il veut qu'on fasse quoi ?**

**« Un action/vérité**

**« Pardon ?**

**« Tu ne connais pas ce jeu ? C'est pourtant moldu à la base…**

**« Bien sûr que je connais ce jeu ! C'est juste surprenant de la part d'un directeur de faire une telle proposition…**

**« Bien Granger, rendez-vous pour le repas à 19h30, le jeu commencera une heure après. **

**« Et depuis quand ?**

**« C'est écrit sur la lettre Granger ! Alors obéis pour une fois ! **

**« Malefoy ! **

**« Pas d'engeulades…**

**Et elle rejoignit à nouveau sa chambre sous le rire narquois du serpentard. **

**Furieuse, elle pesta contre elle-même une bonne dizaine de minutes puis décida de se préparer à la soirée. Elle partit se doucher lorsqu'elle entendit Malefoy sortir de la salle de bain, enfila un jean et un débardeur blanc, simple mais sexy. Elle se maquilla légèrement, tenta de rendre sa chevelure moins touffue et à 19h30 pile, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Malefoy était déjà assis et la regardait marcher vers lui. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noir et s'était coiffé.**

**« Tu essayes de faire bonne impression Drago ? **

**« Pas le moins du monde Hermione, dépêches toi de t'asseoir je meurs de faim ! **

**Dès que ses fesses eurent touché la chaise, le repas apparu sur la table : de la salade en entrée, du poulet rôti et des pommes de terre en plat principal. Le tout était délicieux mais le repas se déroula dans un silence complet, entrecoupé des cliquetis de couverts et de bruits de mastications. Lorsque les deux préfets en chef eurent fini, le dessert apparu : de la glace à la fraise ! Puis tout disparut.**

**« On va s'asseoir au salon pour la soirée ? Suggéra la jeune fille. **

**« Comme tu veux tant que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps.**

**Ils s'assirent donc l'un en face de l'autre sur des fauteuils très mœlleux**

**« Commence Granger, les femmes d'abord !**

**« Froussard ! Mais bon d'accord, je commence. Seulement, promets-tu de dire la vérité rien que la vérité ?**

**« Oui**

**« Pas de mensonge ?**

**« Non**

**« Sûr ?**

**« Granger…**

**« Alors, on y va ! Nous allons enfin découvrir les secrets du grand Drago Malefoy !! **

**« Rêve pas trop non plus.**

**« Tu as promis !**

**« Soit ! **

**Et le regard du serpentard brilla d'une lueur malsaine.**

**« Alors, quel est ton livre préféré ?**

**« Tu te fous de moi ???**

**« Heu… non, ça te dérange de répondre ?**

*************************************************************

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Ce chapitre est très court mais le temps me manque donc juste une petite introduction à cette première soirée… Hermione reste pareille à elle-même mais évoluera peut-être… En attendant de connaître la suite, laisser moi une petite review please ! Bonne soirée à tous !**

**Minimione **


	5. Quand le désir s'en mêle

« Le principe de ce genre de jeu est de mieux se connaître Granger, je ne crois pas que connaître le titre de mon livre préféré puisse nous faire avancer !

« Au contraire Malefoy, la lecture d'un être est très révélateur quant à sa personnalité ! En plus, tu as promis de révéler l'entière vérité sur toutes les questions que je pourrais te poser !

« Bien. Alors, je dirais… le Kama-Sutra !

« Espèce de pervers !

« A moi !

Hermione craignait ses questions, le sachant particulièrement libérer concernant le sexe et elle ne savait elle-même presque rien de ce genre de chose malgré toutes ses lectures !

« Qui préfères-tu, Potter ou Weasmoche ?

« Je… Je ne peux pas choisir entre les deux !

« Je t'ai posé une question Granger, tu dois y répondre !

« Harry est comme un frère pour moi et Ron est un ami très intime…

« Intime ??

« Pas intime dans le sens que tu l'entends Malefoy !

« Donc, ton préféré est… ?

« Harry ne peut…

« Je le savais, tu préfères Potter !

« NON ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça Malefoy !

« Oh si tu l'as dit et se sera répété, compte sur moi Granger !

« Comment oses-tu ?!

La griffondor était excédée par l'attitude du serpentard, tout cela concerné sa vie privée et elle n'avait aucune envie de l'exposé ainsi, surtout devant lui !

La colère lui rougissait les joues, ses cheveux en bataille, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver désirable. Il voulait la pousser à bout, la voir sortir de ses gonds, qu'elle ne contrôle plus la situation… Tel était son projet pour la soirée !

« A toi Granger !

La brune sentait la colère s'insinuer dans ses veines mais un tout autre sentiment venait d'apparaître : elle voulait pousser Malefoy à bout, le faire sortir de ses gonds, qu'il ne contrôle plus rien…

« Bien, quelle est ta plus grande peur ?

« C'est personnel Granger.

« Donc tu en as une… Ne me disais-tu pas en début de soirée que ce test devait nous permettre de mieux se connaître ?

« Ma plus grande peur serait de devoir vivre avec toi.

« Tu mens…

« Quelle prétention Granger !

« Malefoy, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

« Peut-être mais tu devras te contenter de ma réponse.

« Pff, aucun courage ces serpentard !

« Merci Granger. Quel est ton plus grand fantasme ?

Les joues de la griffondor devinrent cramoisies. Comment osait-il lui posait une telle question ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve un mensonge vite fait…

« Bien, inutile de nier plus longtemps alors…

Drago vit la brune s'approchait de lui, la démarche féline, le fixant intensément. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait motivé ce brusque changement d'attitude chez son homologue mais à ce moment précis, il émanait d'elle une puissante aura de séduction ou de désir, il n'aurait su le dire.

Hermione de son côté se trouvait parfaitement ridicule mais voulait absolument voir le préfet perdre tous ses moyens et aussi, tester son pouvoir de séduction sur le gente masculine. Elle sentait ses jambes tremblaient mais son regard ne perdait pas celui argenté du serpentard. Malgré elle, elle aimait voir le trouble dans ses yeux de glace.

« Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant- elle ralentissait sa démarche exprès pour le faire languir car elle voyait bien qu'elle lui faisait un certain effet- je rêve que tu me prennes fougueusement, Malefoy, comme ça sans prévenir...

Ce dernier sentit sa gorge s'assécher, sa voix l'abandonner, ses muscles se pétrifier aux paroles que venait de prononcer la jeune femme. Il n'en revenait pas : était-elle bien Hermione Granger, la préfète en chef de Poudlard, la miss je sais tout dont tout le monde se moquait ? Impossible… et pourtant, elle se tenait là, devant lui, avançant sa main vers son buste, une lueur de désir dans son regard caramel…

« Tu mens Granger !

L'hésitation dans sa voix conforta Hermione dans son hypothèse : il l'a désiré, elle la « sang de bourbe » !

« Évidemment Malefoy !

Après avoir légèrement effleuré son torse, elle se recula et retourna s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil. Elle l'avait eu à son propre piège ! Il semblait complètement ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, effaré de l'attitude de sa collègue.

« Bon Malefoy, assez perdu de temps, ce jeu est ridicule ! Je vais me coucher, Bonne nuit !

Drago se leva d'un bon et avant qu'Hermione puisse faire le moindre geste, il lui attrapa le bras et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Granger, fais moi confiance ! A la fin de cette semaine, tu me supplieras de coucher avec toi ou de simplement t'effleurer du bout de mes doigts, et tu seras la risée de toute l'école lorsque tes petits camarades apprendront tes exploits…

« Tu ne me fais pas peur Malefoy. Maintenant, lâche moi je t'ai assez vu.

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

Malefoy frappa la porte de frustration. Il pensait la dominer mais la jeune fille avait un fort caractère, une intelligence hors du commun et, il devait bien l'admettre, un corps sublime… Il avait l'impression de devenir fou à peine deux jours qu'ils étaient enfermés dans l'appartement, comment allait-il survivre une semaine entière à côté de la lionne ?

Hermione se jeta sur son lit, un sourire triomphant illuminant son visage : elle avait réussi !!!

Curieuse, elle jeta un sort de transparence à la porte pour voir ce que pouvait faire Malefoy après ce cuisant échec… Il était assis contre sa porte le bougre et semblait se lamenter sur son triste sort ! Trop facile, il était comme tout les garçons de la planète en fin de compte, pas plus ni moins. Maintenant qu'elle avait remporté la première manche, lui fallait un plan d'attaque pour le lendemain car, elle en était certaine, il allait prendre sa revanche dès le matin…

******************************************

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, j'adore mettre en scène ce couple très apprécié de tous les fans de fictions, Merci pour toutes vos reviews, Continuez vos commentaires et suggestions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !

Bonne soirée à tous !

Minimione


	6. Le jour où nos vies basculèrent

Un rayon de soleil, un nuage, de l'ombre, un rayon. Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois afin de s'habituer à la vive luminosité de la pièce. Puis elle se remémora le programme de sa journée : la lettre du professeur Dumbledore devait les attendre sur la table du petit déjeuner que Malefoy ne manquerait pour rien au monde… Sur ces pensées, le jeune femme se leva paresseusement, s'étira de tout son long, sélectionna des habits et se rendit à la salle de bain. La douche chaude la réveilla complètement et c'est de bonne humeur qu'elle s'assit en face de Malefoy, un air calme et déterminé sur son visage. Il tenait entre ses mains la lettre du directeur qu'il lut à haute voix :

_« Chers préfets en chef, _

_J'espère que la nuit vous fut bonne conseillère et que vous abordez cette troisième journée ensemble dans la bonne humeur ! Comme je le disais dans la ligne ci-dessus, voilà déjà trois jours que vous vivez ensemble et je sais de sources sûres que tout se passe pour le mieux mais vous aurez remarqué, je présume, qu'aucun elfe de maison n'est venu faire le ménage donc votre mission du jour sera de rendre votre appartement propre comme un gallion neuf ! Petite difficulté : Chacun devra ranger la chambre de l'autre ! Attention, le programme de votre soirée n'apparaîtra uniquement que lorsque votre mission se révélera parfaitement accomplie ! Je vous souhaite une bien belle journée !_

_Professeur Dumbledore. »_

Les deux préfets se regardèrent en même temps avec la même expression de totale stupéfaction : leur chambre était leur seul lieu d'intimité, la ranger serait la violer !

« Bon écoute, on va faire cette fichue mission…

« Il n'en est pas ques…

« Ecoute moi au lieu de crier comme un cochon enragé !

« Je ne te permets pas Granger !

« Jeune vierge effarouchée !

« …

« Bien. Je disais donc avant ta charmante intervention, que nous allions effectuer cette mission mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, nous ne toucherons pas, et en aucun cas, les objets intimes de l'autre, c'est-à-dire : les sous-vêtements, le journal intime, et en l'occurrence pour moi, les bijoux ! C'est assez clair Malefoy ?

« Je crois bien que oui. Mais je ne veux pas que tu touches à mes affaires Granger, tu les salirais de tes mains impures !

« Malefoy, comment oses-tu me parler encore de cette manière ?!

Le serpentard lui adressait une moue ironique et la jeune femme se jeta sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Ne s'y attendant pas, il mit ses mains devant son visage mais ce geste de défense dérisoire ne lui permit pas de se protéger suffisamment et il reçu une baffe mémorable qui lui laissa une magnifique trace rouge sur sa peau. Furieux, il voulu lever la main sur Hermione mais celle-ci prit ses jambes à son cou mais culbuta contre le fauteuil, s'étala de tout son long, entraînant Malefoy dans sa chute. Celui-ci était désormais allongé sur elle et leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Malefoy, tu m'écrases…

« Dommage !

« Malefoy, dégage !

« Granger, tais toi pour une fois…

« Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi là ?

Drago sentit son cerveau cogiter très rapidement, pour une fois. Ses nerfs marchaient plein gaz : il était allongé sur Hermione Granger ! Mais pour une fois, cette idée ne le rebuta absolument pas, bien au contraire. Il l'a trouvé attirante malgré son caractère insupportable et ses horribles manies. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait du charme, beaucoup de charme même, ses yeux étaient magnifiques, sa bouche fine et bien dessinée et son odeur était délicieuse, un savant mélange de miel et de fleur d'oranger… Il dut la détailler trop longtemps car la griffondor lui lança un regard peu amène et il dut se résoudre à s'écarter de son corps mais ses lèvres étaient irrémédiablement attirées vers les siennes et avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à quoique ce soit, il l'embrassa. Et ce fut le paradis… puis un dur retour à la réalité.

« MALEFOY ! Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille !

« Je… je suis….

« Tiens, tiens ! Le grand Drago Malefoy perd ses mots !- Son ton été horriblement ironique ce qui blessa le cœur de notre serpentard- Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

« Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, c'était une pulsion, je n'ai pas pu y résister ! Je ne comprends pas…

« Oh, il n'y a rien à comprendre Malefoy, tu es un horrible pervers, incapable de contrôler tes hormones !

« Ne crois pas ça…

« Et pourquoi donc ?

« Parce que je…

Il venait de le réaliser, depuis tout ce temps où il la connaissait, toutes ses années à la haïr, à l'insulter, à l'humilier… Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait plus car, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître… Ses pensées étaient complètement incohérentes, plus rien n'avait de sens mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard remplie d'incertitudes, il comprit :

« Je t'aime Hermione.

« Quoi ?!

Elle ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer, comme ça, sans prévenir. Drago Malefoy, Le DRAGO MALEFOY, qu'elle haïssait tant et depuis si longtemps, celui-là même qui venait de l'insulter sur son sang, venait de lui déclarer sa flamme !

« Tu… Tu te fiches de moi ! Hein ?

Elle ne pouvait croire à cela, c'était impossible, incohérent, irréel… Elle avait peur désormais, peur qu'il est dit la vérité.

« Non, pas du tout. Hermione, je t'aime.

« Malefoy ?

« Oui Hermione ?

« Tais toi.

« Pourquoi ?

Elle lui lança un dernier regard et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Abasourdi, Malefoy toqua à sa porte tout l'après-midi, alternant entre les mots et les gestes. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, il s'était déclaré et elle l'avait rejeté sans vergogne. Pourtant, aucune fille ne lui avait jamais résisté, il se savait très apprécié de la gente féminine et en profitait honteusement. Mais Hermione avait toujours était une énigme pour lui et là, devant cette porte, il se sentait perdu et sans défense.

« Hermione… Hermione s'il te plaît, écoute moi ! Je n'ai jamais été un ange, même enfant. Je n'ai pas été élevé dans la douceur et l'amour et on m'a toujours appris à détester les gens comme toi… donc je t'ai hais comme je le devais. Mais depuis quelques jours, depuis notre entrée dans cet appartement en fait, ma vision sur toi à changer. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle chose avant donc j'ai du mal à décrire ce que je ressens, c'est comme si je revivais. Quand je te vois, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, mes yeux pétillent, mes soucis s'évaporent… Je te trouve magnifique, tes cheveux sont doux et soyeux malgré leur apparence, ta bouche est belle comme un bouton de rose, tes yeux sont aussi doux que du chocolat, tu sens merveilleusement bon et là, à cet instant, je ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes et ne plus les quitter. Hermione, ma douce Hermione, ne me rejette pas, je t'en supplie, je ne pourrais plus te croiser sans vouloir t'embrasser désormais… parce que je t'aime.

Il attendit un long moment un geste, un bruit, un souffle comme réponse mais rien ne vint et Hermione, assise dos à la porte, pleurait silencieusement.

****************************************

Voilà déjà le 6eme chapitre ! Alors, comment trouvez-vous le changement d'attitude de Drago ? Moi j'aime beaucoup, il devient plus humain…

J'attends vos réactions ! Merci de m'avoir lu, bonne soirée à tous !

Minimione


	7. A la guerre comme à la guerre

Drago était agenouillé à un mètre de la porte, le visage emprunt d'une tristesse non feinte. Les yeux baissés, il regardait ses genoux, se traitant de « sombre idiot »… Qu'allait t-il faire désormais ? Il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder en face après une telle déclaration, sa vie ne serait plus qu'une longue suite de regrets suite à sa méchanceté juvénile. Pris dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un faible grincement et il resta bouche bée.

« Monsieur Malefoy en pleine réflexion sentimentale, jamais je n'aurai cru voir ça un jour…

Hermione était adossé à l'embrasure de sa porte, les bras croisés, les cheveux lui encadrant son visage où l'on devinait encore une légère rougeur autour de ses yeux ; mais la magie fait des merveilles en matière de maquillage…

« Hermione… Je… tu – Drago ne savait plus où il en était, n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, son corps ne lui obéissait plus et sa bouche refusait de prononcer une phrase correcte. Pourtant, il le savait, il fallait absolument qu'il dise quelque chose, fasse un geste sinon, elle allait partir et il la perdrait pour toujours.

« Hermione, je voulais juste te dire que…

La jeune fille était terriblement satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur le préfet. Elle ne voulait pas l'aider à se dépatouiller de cette situation, elle souhaitait le voir reprendre contenance, se lever et peut-être l'embrasser.

« Hermione, tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure n'est que sincère vérité. Jamais, oh grand jamais ! Je n'ai ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un d'autre- Il avait trouvé la force de parler mais ses yeux restaient cloués au sol, par peur de la réaction de son aimée.- Je… je l'ai réalisé il y a trop peu de temps pour que je comprenne l'ampleur et les conséquences de ma déclaration mais je ne peux ni ne veux plus vivre sans toi.- dans un sursaut d'orgueil, il leva les yeux vers elle et vit, à son plus grand étonnement que les larmes inondaient ses joues de porcelaine. Il se leva alors et s'approcha d'elle, prit son menton dans une main afin de lui relever la tête- Hermione, ma douce Hermione, ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ? – Il sentait son cœur se briser en mille éclats, mais il ne devait rien laisser paraître- Hermione, dis quelque chose ! Malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit, dis moi un mot, un geste et je partirai loin de toi et plus jamais je ne t'embêterai avec ça, je te le promets. – Ses mots lui enfonçaient des poignards dans le corps et il retint sa respiration si fort lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche qu'il crut mourir sur place.

« Quel idiot… - Il allait mourir, c'était désormais certain. Elle le refusait, elle l'abandonnait. La vie n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui… - Comment peux-tu me faire une telle déclaration après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous Drago ?

« Je… Je viens de te dire Hermione, j'ai changé… Pour toi, rien que pour toi et désormais, je veux t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, Hermione, mon Amour, ne m'abandonne pas !- ses jambes avaient cédé sous le poids de la tristesse. Il y avait tant cru et maintenant, son rêve venait de prendre fin de la plus cruelle des façons… Il n'avait plus la force de lutter ni de la regarder en face. Il sentit qu'elle bougeait mais il n'eut pas le courage de regarder, il entendit juste la porte se refermait doucement. Il se leva, semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, s'allongea sur le canapé et laissa libre cours à son désespoir puis s'endormit, épuisé.

Hermione était assise sur son lit, le regard fixe, les mains agrippées à ses draps, ses cheveux en bataille. Elle ne savait comment réagir : Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi, venait de lui déclarer sa flamme de la plus belle des façons… Mais comment avait-il pu espérer qu'elle accepte son amour aussi rapidement après des années d'injures ? Il fallait qu'elle parle à ses amis, Harry et Ron mais elle ne pouvait sortir de cet appartement sans alerter tout le château… Elle en savait plus où elle en était, ses amis lui manquaient et cet endroit commençait à la rendre folle, quant à l'autre serpentard qui lui ruinait son séjour avec sa déclaration à la gomme ! Non, elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne pouvait supporter de s'imaginer dans ses bras, c'était impensable ! Pourquoi, mais POURQUOI elle ? Excédée, elle se décida à prendre un verre d'eau qui la calmerait. Elle sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds de peur de revoir Drago et s'avança vers la cuisine à pas de loup. Elle se servit un verre d'eau, se retourna tranquillement et… sursauta si violemment qu'elle envoya son verre d'eau à la figure du serpentard qui se tenait, penaud, face à elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux encore Malefoy ?

« Savoir si ta décision était irrévocable.

« Malefoy, je…

« Dis moi juste oui ou non Granger !

« Oui…

Elle avait murmuré sa réponse car elle craignait les conséquences : on ne refuse rien à un Malefoy sans en payer un lourd tribu.

« Bien, si ta décision est prise Granger…

« Alors quoi ?

« Alors plus jamais de ma vie je t'adresserai la parole Granger. Même si tu me supplies, même si tu es en danger de mort, même au dépend de tous, plus jamais je ne poserai les yeux sur toi. Et je peux te garantir que tu en souffriras Granger, aussi longtemps que tu vivras.

« Tu es pathétique Malefoy, tu m'as fait un si belle déclaration pourtant tout à l'heure,c'est impossible que tu puisses me parler ainsi si peu de temps après ça… ou alors, c'était un mensonge ?

« Peut-être Granger !

« Et pourquoi alors ? Qu'est ce que tu attendais de moi Malefoy après m'avoir dit de telles choses ? Et je t'avais dit oui ?

« Tout aurait pu être différent Granger mais tu en as décidé autrement, assume en les conséquences !

« Soit. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te subisse sans broncher !

Et les deux préfets s'enfermèrent à nouveau dans leur chambre. Drago se précipita sur son lit, le visage crispé d'avoir à retenir ses larmes de détresse. Il se sentait faible face à elle, il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser. Il se souvenait de se qu'il avait voulu au départ : la détruire, l'anéantir mais ce fichu sentiment l'avait complètement affaibli…

Hermione, quant à elle, se mit devant son miroir et pesta longtemps contre « cet immonde serpentard » mais un fait restait : il lui avait déclaré sa flamme comme seul un homme pouvait le faire alors, pourquoi ce revirement soudain ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'un Malefoy contrarié était terrible mais elle était persuadée de l'amour que lui portait Drago… Tant pis, aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! Elle décida que le jeune Malefoy allait en voir de toutes les couleurs… que le spectacle commence !

***********************************************

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, haut en couleurs et en rebondissements ! Hermione reste pareille à elle-même et décide de prendre sa revanche !

J'attends vos commentaires sur mon interprétation !

Bon aprèm !

Minimione


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain matin, forte de son nouveau plan d'attaque, le belle griffondor se leva avec un enthousiasme débordant. Elle s'étira de tout son long, prit une bonne douche bien chaude puis prit un soin tout particulier à s'habiller : elle sélectionna une courte jupe en jean et un eau gris découvrant ses épaules, le tout accompagné de chaussures plates vernis. Elle se maquilla légèrement, se coiffa convenablement puis, après un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, elle sortit pendre son petit-déjeuner, prête à affronter le terrible serpentard.

Drago se leva et mit un certain temps à reprendre pied à la réalité mais aussi à faire le point sur sa situation personnelle ce qui le refroidit considérablement. Sa douche lui fut hautement bénéfique et se fut donc la tête haute qu'il franchit la porte de sa chambre afin de rejoindre la table du petit déjeuner. Cependant, il vit que la jeune fille était déjà présente mais l'expression qu'elle arborait lui donna un mauvais pressentiment : elle avait le regard fixe et le visage horrifié par la lettre qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Malefoy !!!

« …

Face au silence, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui mais n'y rencontra que du mépris.

« Dumbledore veut que nous passions deux jours en plus enfermés ici car nous n'avons pas accompli nos « missions » d'hier !

Drago releva la tête, incrédule. _Mon dieu, qu'elle est belle_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser mais à peine avait-il croisé son regard que son visage reprit son masque de froideur accoutumée.

« Tu te fous de moi Granger ?

Pour toute réponse, la griffondor lui tendit la lettre qu'il lut consciencieusement, tentant de trouver la moindre faille aux dires du directeur. A la fin de la lettre, il releva la tête et observa intensément Hermione entrain de manger, son cœur s'accéléra et il dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas courir l'embrasser. Il reposa alors la lettre sur la table et commença son petit déjeuner sans un mot.

« Malefoy ?

« …

« Dumbledore ne nous a rien donné à faire pour aujourd'hui !

« …

« Bon, je vais lire un peu dans ma chambre, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais ou me trouver !

Drago se retrouva seul dans la cuisine, ruminant de sombres pensées. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière, à sa déclaration d'amour. Il se lèverait prestement et irait l'embrasser sans demander sa permission… _Tout aurait pu être différent si je l'avais fait_. Il avait une terrible envie d'aller la trouver dans sa chambre et de l'embrasser fougueusement, de parcourir chaque courbe de son corps, de trouver ses moindres recoins secrets et de l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses… rien qu'à cette pensée, son désir ne fit que s'accroître. Il fallait qu'il la fasse craquer, tant pis pour son plan de vengeance, il avait besoin d'elle, elle lui était vitale.

Hermione de son côté arpentait sa chambre de long en large, comme un lion dans une cage. Elle avait bien aperçu son regard de désir au petit-déjeuner mais son indifférence l'exaspérait au plus haut point ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer de la sorte sinon, elle allait devenir folle ! Elle le désirait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre et elle devait bien reconnaître que ces quelques jours en plus ne lui déplaisaient pas plus que cela… Il fallait absolument qu'elle le séduise avant leur sortie, c'était indispensable, vital même…

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, Dumbledore leur fit parvenir une missive indiquant le but de leur soirée : une sorte de mini bal où les deux préfets devaient apprendre à danser toutes les danses proposées… « _Parfait »_ pensa Hermione, le « _plan drague_ » débutera se soir !

« _Que la fête commence !_ » pensa Malefoy, un sourire machiavélique peint sur son beau visage.

Hermione se préparait, consciente que cette soirée serait déterminante pour leur « couple ». Elle se raidit les cheveux, se maquilla et choisit une jupe plissée assortie d'un chemisier noire cintré « _c'est maintenant ou jamais, a l'attaque ! »_ et elle entra dans le salon.

Drago lui, se préparait frénétiquement, voulant arriver en premier au salon pour pouvoir l'admirer sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il s'habilla d'un jean foncé et d'une chemise blanche puis, après un rapide coiffage, il se précipita au salon. Ouf, elle n'était pas encore arrivée ! Il s'allongea nonchalamment sur le canapé face à la porte de la préfète et attendit, le cœur battant la chamade. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la poignée tournée et elle apparut. Elle était magnifique dans sa tenue, légèrement maquillée, bien coiffée… _parfaite_ pensa Malefoy en admirant ses formes. Il se leva alors que la musique commençait, un slow, et la prit par le bras en l'entraînant sur la piste improvisée. A son contact, il frémit et se laissa un instant aller en sentant sa douce odeur parfumée. Il la saisit par les hanches et la rapprocha très près de son corps, se sentant dans un état second alors que leurs corps s'effleurés.

Hermione se sentit défaillir lorsque la main de Drago lui effleura la hanche. Au son de la musique, elle commença à remuer doucement son bassin, regardant Malefoy dans les yeux. Et quels yeux ! Elle se laissa bercer par son pas de danse habile et ne fut pas étonnée de sentir Drago s'approcher d'elle, plus que la bienséance le permettait d'ailleurs…

« Granger ?

Etonnée d'entendre sa voix si rauque, elle redescendit vite sur terre mais mis du temps à répondre, créant le trouble chez son partenaire.

« Hermione ?

« Oui Drago ?

« Je… Je voulais te dire que… Tu es très jolie comme ça.

« Merci Drago, tu n'es pas mal non plus ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à me parler ?

« Je me suis dit que c'était un peu stupide de s'ignorer alors qu'il nous reste 5 jours à passer ensemble…

« Réflexion très pertinente Drago !

« Hermione ?

« Oui ?

« Tu dirais quoi si… si, heu… - Il devenait rouge et ne se serait pas étonné que son cœur finisse par sortir de sa poitrine- oh et puis zut Granger !- et il l'embrassa.

Au départ, il fut plutôt doux, voire hésitant mais il sentit que la griffondor répondait à ce baiser et avec fougue par-dessus le marché ! Il insista alors un peu plus, et leurs langues dansèrent ensemble dans un ballet des plus sensuel. Drago craignait d'arrêter le baiser et d'affronter la réaction de la griffondor car il ne savait comment justifier son acte après des années de bassesses et d'insultes. Alors, il mit encore plus d'ardeur dans ce baiser, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il aimait le goût de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa langue, la chaleur de son baiser ; il en avait rêvé maintes fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans cet appartement mais il dépassait toutes ses espérances. Il eut peur tout à coup des conséquences de son acte. Hermione dut sentir sa gêne car elle s'écarta de lui, légèrement essoufflée.

« Je suis désolé Hermione. Je n'aurai jamais dû faire une chose pareille, ce n'était qu'une pulsion, je ne recommencerai plus jamais, c'est promis.

Drago voyait la jeune femme déboussolée par ce qu'il venait de dire mais, c'était vrai, jamais en temps normal, il n'aurait agis de la sorte.

« Tu regrettes Drago ?

« Pourquoi, pas toi ?

Pour toutes réponses, Hermione s'avança vers lui, la démarche féline, le regard aguicheur et, lorsqu'elle fut près de lui elle lui murmura :

« Absolument pas !

Et elle partit s'asseoir sur le canapé en le regardant fixement. Drago ne savait que faire, Hermione, préfète en chef de Poudlard, la miss je sais tout, était entrain de le chauffer ! Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une sorte de grognement appréciateur lorsque la jeune fille croisa les jambes, remontant légèrement sa jupe pour découvrir une grande partie de ses cuisses. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, Il la rejoignit en mettant tout de même le plus d'écart possible entre eux mais Hermione ne semblait pas de cet avis et elle vint coller sa poitrine au bras de Drago qui se raidit à ce contact et il ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle lui susurra :

« Alors Malefoy, tu te laisses séduire par moi, ton ennemie de toujours ? Pas très sérieux tout ça… - Elle ne savait ce qui la poussait à agir de la sorte mais elle adorait l'effet provoqué chez son homologue. Elle décida donc de pousser le vice jusqu'au bout.

« Tu sais Malefoy, cette soirée n'est peut-être pas vaine finalement…- et elle partit dans sa chambre. Mais voyant que le serpentard ne bougeait pas, elle se changea en nuisette de soie rouge, se recoiffa, se parfuma de ce parfum offert par Ginny et s'approcha à nouveau de lui. Elle arriva dans son dos, le contourna en lui effleurant légèrement le dos et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle sentait son cœur battre à mile à l'heure mais pas un moment elle n'hésita sur la marche à suivre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Granger ?

Le serpentard ne s'en remettait pas, voilà que Granger était en nuisette rouge sur ses genoux ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un sort aussi délicieux ?

« Tendu Malefoy ?- Elle commença à lui effleuré le torse, sentant les frissons qu'elle provoquait chez lui.

« Non pas du tout Granger.

« Je me sentais seule dans ma chambre donc je suis venue mais je vois que je te dérange donc je vais me coucher… - Elle commença à se lever

« Non…

« Pardon ?

« Non, j'ai rien dit, bonne nuit Granger.

« Bonne nuit Malefoy ! – et elle lui envoya un baiser avant d'aller dormir.

Drago était en ébullition. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il ne pouvait pas après cette soirée. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que se soit bien Hermione Granger tout à l'heure entrain de jouer à la séduction avec autant de brio. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle était magnifique en séductrice diabolique et le rouge lui allait à merveille, ses formes étaient divines, son visage si fin, ses lèvres si sensuellement attirantes… Il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrête de penser à ça, la situation devenant un peu trop stimulante à son goût !

***************************************

Salut à tous ! Ça y est, Malefoy s'est jeté à l'eau et Hermione contre-attaque !

Laissez moi vos remarques et vos réactions !

Bonnes vacs à tous !

Minimione


	9. un amour, une promesse

Drago s'éveilla très en forme, pourtant, le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé. Il savait la griffondor encore endormie et décida donc de se venger de son attitude aguicheuse de la veille. Il se lava, s'habilla soigneusement, se coiffa, se parfuma et alla toquer à sa porte.

Hermione ouvrit alors un œil et se demanda qui pouvait bien la déranger à une heure aussi matinale. Naturellement, seul Malefoy était dans l'appartement donc derrière sa porte. Elle se leva précipitamment revêtit un short blanc court et un débardeur rouge très cintré, se coiffa d'une queue de cheval haute, alla se rafraîchir le visage à l'eau glacée puis ouvrit la porte.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy, j'étais entrain de dormir…

Drago resta scotché face à la magnifique jeune femme qui se tenait face à lui. Comment pouvait elle à peine sortir du lit et paraître aussi fraîche ? Et il se retrouvait là, devant elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire, n'arrivant pas à formuler trois mots correctement. « _Pitoyable_ » pensa t-il. Devait-il l'embrasser ?

« Malefoy, je te parle !

« Heu… Hum ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien.

« Oui, bien sur, j'étais entrain de dormir Malefoy ! Ou alors – dit-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui- je te manquais depuis hier soir ?

Drago n'avait pas du tout prévu cela, il voulait avoir le pouvoir sur elle, la rendre mal à l'aise et avoir la sensation de tout contrôler mais là, c'était lui sa victime et, curieusement, ça l'excitait. Hermione était magnifiquement et, il venait de le réaliser, il éprouvait bien plus que de l'attirance envers elle, il voulait la posséder toute entière et pour toujours.

« Je te veux Granger…

« Pardon ?!

« Heu… non rien, excuses moi !

« Tu as dit que tu me voulais ? – Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui, effleura son torse… mais continua sa marche jusqu'à la cuisine où la lettre de Dumbledore trônait au milieu de la table.

Alors qu'elle lisait la lettre, Drago sa plaça derrière elle et entreprit de déposer de légers baisers sur sa nuque puis il encercla sa taille de ses bras, la rapprochant de son propre corps et lu la lettre par-dessus son épaule.

« _Chers préfets en chef, _

_J'espère à nouveau que la soirée et la nuit furent agréables. La vie au château suit son cours, Mr Potter et Mr Weasley ont écopé d'une heure de retenue pour travail non rendu donc ils espèrent que vous leur reviendrez bien vite miss Granger. Quant à Mr Crabbe et Mr Goyle, ils sont perdus sans leur chef ainsi que la maison de Serpentard au grand complet, Mr Malefoy. Ce sera tout pour les nouvelles de l'école._

_Voilà déjà cinq jours que vous êtes enfermés dans cet appartement, il vous reste donc deux jours plus les trois ajoutés pour défaut de conduite ! Cette journée sera placée sous le signe de la découverte intérieure. Je m'explique, chacun d'entre vous devra se déguiser à sa guise et jouer son rôle jusqu'au moment du coucher. Cette activité rempliera donc toute votre journée et votre dîner apparaîtra seulement si votre mission se poursuit conformément à mes consignes. Je vous souhaite une belle journée !_

_Professeur Dumbledore. »_

« Et bé ! Il ne manque pas d'audace ce vieux fou !

« Malefoy ! Comment oses-tu parler de lui comme d'un « veux fou » ? Il est génial ce directeur !

« A d'autre !

« Bien, je vais me préparer.

« On se retrouve dans une demi-heure pour le petit-déjeuner Granger !

Les deux se séparèrent presque à regret et regagnèrent leur chambre.

Hermione bondit de joie : elle avait toujours adoré se costumer ! Il fallait qu'elle choisisse judicieusement son déguisement puisque, elle en était persuadée, Drago en ferait de même…

Elle décida de se déguiser en… femme fatale. Aussitôt pensée, aussitôt apparue sur son lit ! Elle adorait la magie ! Une magnifique robe rouge en soie à fines bretelles et décolletée juste comme il fallait, dans escarpins noirs vernis à talons vertigineux et une magnifique parure de bijoux dorés : le rêve ! Elle commença donc par prendre une bonne douche chaude puis appliqua une crème hydratante sur son corps et essaya l'ensemble : il lui allait à la perfection, à croire même qu'il était fait pour elle. Elle se maquilla, couvrit ses lèvres d'un rouge à lèvre carmin rehaussant son teint, se coiffa d'un savant chignon, chaussa ses escarpins et se rendit dans le salon.

Dans le même temps, Drago avait rejoint sa chambre, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres. Il devait compter sur cette journée pour la séduire totalement et la mettre sous son emprise totale. Il décida alors de se déguiser en… militaire ! Les filles aiment ça non ? Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt apparu sur son lit ! Il prit sa douche, enfila son costume composé d'un pantalon large kaki, d'un débardeur beige et kaki et d'un képi assorti, se parfuma et sorti. Remarquant qu'Hermione n'était pas encore présente, il l'attendit à quelques mètres de sa porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit largement et la vision que lui offrait la jeune femme était époustouflante. Elle était radieuse dans sa tenue rouge très sexy et ses talons hauts affinaient ses jambes de manière délicieuse.

La jeune femme le détailla de haut en bas, ce qui n'était pas peu dire en vue de la hauteur de ses talons ! Elle le trouva très séduisant habillé de la sorte… même un peu trop à en juger par les palpitations de son cœur allant crescendo.

Drago lui tendit son bras et la mena jusqu'à la table du petit déjeuner qu'il lui servit gracieusement, achevant son geste d'un salut militaire qui fit rire la jeune femme.

« Madame, votre petit-déjeuner est-il à la hauteur de vos attentes ?- sa voix s'était faite plus mure qu'à l'accoutumé, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione.

« Hum, Merci soldat, vos services sont à la hauteur de mes espérances ! Vous pouvez disposer.

« Bien Madame. – Et sur un claquement de talon, il rejoignit sa place. Hermione lui faisait énormément d'effet habillé comme ça et il n'était pas sûr de tenir toute la journée sans la toucher ou même l'effleurer. Il fallait qu'il trouve un stratagème pour se tenir près d'elle la plupart du temps sinon, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes. A la fin du repas, Hermione s'étira langoureusement, ne sachant pas encore quoi faire et surtout que dire pour respecter son rôle. Elle regarda Malefoy entrain, lui semblait-il, de réfléchir intensément. Elle devait réfléchir à une stratégie imparable pour le reste de la journée afin de se rapprocher au mieux de lui. Il se leva promptement, s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche militaire et lui proposa de gagner le salon. La matinée fut un peu longue pour les deux préfets puisque aucun des deux ne proposa une activité. Il déjeunèrent à 12H30 puis se réinstallèrent au salon où Hermione décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle se leva gracieusement sous le regard étonné de Drago et s'approcha de lui d'une démarche des plus sensuelles.

« Soldat ? –demanda t-elle d'une voix provocante- Je voulais vous poser une question qui me taraude depuis un certain temps déjà…

Drago était subjugué par son attitude parfaite de la femme fatale qu'elle incarnait et il mit un certain temps à pouvoir aligner deux mots.

« M…Madame, que voulez-vous savoir de si important ?

Voyant l'effet provoqué, elle s'assit sur ses genoux en prenant soin de s'appuyer sur ses épaules de manière à lui laisser une vision plus qu'équivoque sur son décolleté.

« Je voudrais savoir quel effet peuvent avoir des entraînements si intensif sur un aussi beau jeune homme que vous.

Hermione se sentait parfaitement cruche dans ce rôle de bombasse sans cervelle mais les réactions du jeune homme l'inciter à aller de plus en plus loin.

Drago, quant à lui, était ébahit par l'aura de sensualité qui émanait d'elle, rien à voir avec les miss je sais tout qu'il connaissait. Mais il voulait voir jusqu'où elle pouvait allait.

« Nos entraînements sont très rudes Madame et ils nous sculptent des corps d'acier pouvant résister à toutes les épreuves d'une vie de militaire.

« Oh, je vois ! Puis-je voir le résultat de tant d'efforts ?

_« Merlin, elle va me rendre fou ! »_ Drago sentait son cœur danser la rumba alors qu'il retirait son tee-shirt et qu'Hermione le détaillait sans aucune pudeur. Il crut même mourir de plaisir lorsque la main froide la griffondor vint caresser ses pectoraux puis descendit jusqu'à son nombril. Il lui retira alors vivement la main pour la replacer à une hauteur plus conventionnelle sous le regard amusé de la femme fatale.

« Soldat, votre réaction est bien étrange, craignez-vous que je vous agresse, moi une femme sans défense ?

« Ne vous y méprenez pas Madame, votre main m'est bien trop douce et j'ai peur de succomber à une tentation qui me dépasse…

« Une tentation qui vous dépasse ?

« Je dois vous l'avouer, Madame, depuis un certain temps déjà, votre présence ravit mon cœur d'une joie profonde et sans égale. Votre visage est d'une grande majesté, il m'inspire respect et équilibre alors que votre corps aux courbes si envoûtantes est synonyme de tentation et de plaisir charnel. Je ne puis plus longtemps réfréner mes ardeurs et je me permets de vous demander un baiser.

Hermione était bouche bée face à sa déclaration, elle ne savait s'il faisait cela à cause du jeu ou par sincérité mais elle aurait donné cher pour le savoir. Elle avait lu dans ses yeux de la sincérité. Où serait-ce du désir ?

« Soldat, au lieu de débiter de belles paroles, agissez pardi !

Drago avant sa bouche de ses lèvres et l'embrasse fougueusement. La sensation était merveilleuse, bien meilleure que la première fois. Il la saisit par la taille pour la coller d'avantage à son corps brûlant tandis qu'Hermione plongeait ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Leur baiser s'éternisait mais aucun ne voulait l'interrompre. Leurs langues se mêlaient dans un ballet effréné mais leurs corps en demandaient plus, toujours plus.

Drago allongea Hermione sur le canapé et commença à caresser sa peau veloutée, il la sentit frissonner puis se tendre alors qu'il affleurait sa poitrine. Leur respiration s'accélérait à un rythme infernal et Hermione tentait de reprendre du souffle.

« Monsieur… vous êtes bien entreprenant !

Drago s'éloigna subitement de la brune avec la peur d'être allé trop loin, trop vite.

« Veuillez m'excuser Madame !

« Il n'y a pas de mal ! –Fit-elle en se rasseyant et en remettant sa robe convenablement.

Drago la fixa intensément : elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux épars, sa bouche rougie par le baiser et la lueur de désir qui brillait encore dans son regard chocolat. Mais il baissa la tête, penaud. « Je ne voulais surtout pas te brusquer Hermione, je suis désolé.

« Depuis quand me tutoyez-vous soldat ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, elle prit congé du jeune homme afin de se préparer pour le repas du soir. Drago fit même.

La jeune fille trouva étalée sur son lit, une magnifique robe noire dos nu lui tombant jusqu'au pied ainsi que des talons vernis et une parure de somptueux bijoux d'argent et diamants. Lorsqu'elle revêtit l'ensemble, elle se sentit femme pour la première fois de sa vie, une vraie séductrice même ! Elle avait réussi à atteindre Drago Malefoy et ce, pas ses propres moyens !

Drago lui, trouva un costume militaire du soir, autrement dit un costume cravate bleu marine où étaient épinglées quelques décorations et un képi assorti ainsi que des chaussures noires vernies.

Les deux préfets sortirent en même temps de leurs chambres respectives et s'observèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Aucun ne fit le moindre mouvement, attendant que l'autre ébauche un geste. Drago s'avança alors vers la belle jeune femme qui se tenait, frémissante, face à lui et chuchota alors à son oreille :

« Belle demoiselle, m'accorderiez-vous une faveur ?

« Laquelle, beau soldat ?

« Celle de vous donner à moi, cette nuit.

« Ne dites rien soldat, faites !

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, ils ressentaient les mêmes frissons le long de leurs nuques, et lorsque leurs lèvres se scellèrent, ce fut comme une promesse d'avenir, un engagement pour le futur… Qui aurait pu dire, il y a cinq jours de cela que Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger seraient mus par un seul et même désir, un seul et même besoin, un seul et même amour ?

**********************************************

Chers amis lecteurs,

Ce chapitre clôt cette histoire… Ne pleurez pas trop non plus ! Je sais que tout cela peut paraître rapide mais je souhaite laisser aux lecteurs le plaisir de l'imagination quand à leur futur ensemble… En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire et recueillir vos commentaires. Dîtes moi tout de même votre avis sur l'histoire dans son ensemble, les petites choses à améliorer etc.… J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Bien à vous,

Minimione


End file.
